The research is directed towards the development of the theory and methods involving sample reuse procedures with emphasis on prediction. One focus is to conceptualize and adapt the Predictive Sample Reuse (PSR) method to partially observed data such as occur when data are censored. A second area is to extend low structure point prediction to interval or set prediction. A third area is to determine and assess the predictive influence of observations especially in regression problems.